Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Season 1 0-8-4 * Cusi - Thrown out of the Bus when Fitz activated the 0-8-4. * Nahui - Thrown out of the Bus along with Cusi. The Asset * Franklin Hall '''- Absorbed by the Gravitonium. Eye-Spy * Englishman - Kill switch activated by Centipede. Girl in the Flower Dress * Quan Chen - Heart burned out by Scorch. * '''Debbie - Lit on fire by Scorch. * Chan Ho Yin/Scorch - Injected with Extremis by May, causing him to explode. FZZT * Adam Cross - Brain fried by the Chitauri virus. * Frank Whalen - Brain fried by the Chitauri virus. * Tony Diaz - Brain fried by the Chitauri virus. The Well * Bjorn - Thrown against a tree by Larsen. Repairs * Jack Benson - Killed in a Particle Accelerator accident caused by Tobias Ford. * Arlene Willoughby - Killed in a Particle Accelerator accident caused by Tobias Ford. * Frank Delacourt - Killed in a Particle Accelerator accident caused by Tobias Ford. The Bridge * Brian Hayward - Kill switch activated by Raina. The Magical Place * Edison Po '- Executed over the phone by the Clairvoyant. Seeds * Seth Dormer - Struck by lightning. T.R.A.C.K.S. * Luca Russo - Stabbed in the back by May. * Sofia - Strangled by Deathlok. * Carlo Mancini - Thrown out of a window by Deathlok. T.A.H.I.T.I. * Bob/Beta - Shot by Garrett. * Alpha - Shot by Ward, surviving long enough to warn Coulson about the Timer. Yes Men * Jimmy Mackenzie - Thrown against a car by Lorelei. * Rosie - Strangled by Rooster on Lorelei's orders. End of the Beginning * Thomas Nash - Shot by Ward to draw attention away from Garrett being the Clairvoyant. Turn, Turn, Turn * Agent Chaimson - Shot by Ward. * Agent Jacobson - Shot by Ward. * ''Victoria Hand ''- Shot by Ward. The Only Light in the Darkness * ''Eric Koenig - Strangled by Ward. * '''Marcus Daniels/Blackout - Had concentrated lights shined on him by the Team, obliterating him. Ragtag * Alejandro Castillo - Decapitated by Deathlok. Beginning of the End * General Jacobs - Rib torn out and stabbed with it by Garrett. * Lieutenant Kaminsky - Killed when May destroyed the barbershop with the Berserker staff. * John Garrett/The Clairvoyant '- Hit with a rocket launcher and stepped on by Deathlok, presumably killing him. However, he survived and was later vaporized by Coulson with the 0-8-4. Season 2 Shadows * Roger Browning - Neck broken by Creel. * Sergeant Smith - Killed by Creel. * Sergeant Logan - Killed by Creel. * ''Isabelle Hartley - Killed in a car crash caused by Creel. * Idaho - Killed in the crash with Isabelle. Making Friends and Influencing People * Elias - Turned to ice by Blizzard and shattered. * '''Donnie Gill/Blizzard - Shot by Skye, falling into the ocean and freezing. It is possible that he is still alive. A Hen in the Wolf House * Schneider - Drank wine containing the Diviner chemical, turning to stone. * Deacon - Killed offscreen by Cal. * Brick - Killed offscreen by Cal. A Fractured House * Adamo Dioli - Disintegrated with a splinter bomb by Scarlotti. * Toshiro Mori - Shot by Bobbi and Hunter. * Noelle Walters - Disintegrated with a splinter bomb by Scarlotti. The Writing on the Wall * Lewis Seaver - Killed offscreen by Derik. * Agent Rebecca Stevens/Janice Robbins - Had the Words of Creation carved into her skin by Derik, dying of pain and blood loss. The Things We Bury * Christian Ward - Killed along with his parents by his brother Ward. What They Become * Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall - Shot in the back by Coulson. * Antoine Triplett - When destroying the Diviner, a shard of Terrigen pierced his stomach, and he turned to stone and crumbled. He later existed in the Framework and was ultimately deleted by Aida. Aftershocks * The Baroness - Drank Diviner wine, turning to stone. * The Banker - Disintegrated with a splinter bomb by a HYDRA agent. * The Sheikh - Gassed in his limousine by a HYDRA agent. * Octavian Bloom - Shot in the head by Hunter. Love in the Time of HYDRA * Doctor Selwyn - Killed by Ward offscreen. * Sergeant Brookton - Shot by Kara. * Airman Campbell - Shot by Ward. One Door Closes * Tim Maguire - Shot by a HYDRA agent during the HYDRA Uprising. Flashback. * Lead HYDRA Agent - Had a knife thrown into the back of his neck by Hartley during the HYDRA Uprising. Flashback. * Tomas Calderon - Stabbed with a tree branch in Skye's shockwave, and possibly fatally injured. Melinda * Eva Belyakov - Stabbed by May. * Katya Belyakov - Shot by May. In the Framework, she was spared by May, and was later framed by HYDRA for the Cambridge Massacre. The Frenemy of My Enemy * Ethan Johnston - Died while being experimented on by HYDRA. The Dirty Half Dozen * Sunil Bakshi - Disintegrated by Simmons with a splinter bomb, sacrificing himself to save Ward. He later existed in the Framework and was ultimately deleted by Aida. Scars * Robert Gonzales - Turned to stone by Jiaying with Terrigen mist. S.O.S. Part One * Raina - Stabbed in the neck by Jiaying. S.O.S. Part Two * Agent Oliver - Turned to stone by Jiaying with Terrigen mist. * Kara Palamas/Agent 33 - Shot by Ward, thinking she was May. * Gordon - Teleported onto a pole that Fitz was holding. * Jiaying - Neck snapped and spine broken by Cal. Season 3 Purpose in the Machine * Lord Manzini - Flesh absorbed by Hive. A Wanted (Inhu)man * John Donnelly - Had a heart attack when he saw Lincoln's powers. * Spud - Beaten to death by Hunter with knuckle dusters. Devils You Know * Shane Henson - Shot through the heart by Lash. * Lori Henson - Shot through the heart by Lash. * Dwight Frye - Shot through the heart by Lash. 4,722 Hours * Austin - Jumped off a cliff while being controlled by Hive. * Brubaker - Set himself on fire while being controlled by Hive. * Taylor - Shot by Will when he attacked him with an axe. * Will Daniels ''- Killed by Hive while protecting Simmons. His body was later destroyed when Fitz lit Hive on fire. Among Us Hide... * '''Kebo' - Electrocuted when Bobbi electrified the pool he was in. Closure * Rosalind Price - Shot in the neck by Ward. * Luther Banks - Forced to shoot himself by Giyera. Maveth * Grant Ward - Chest crushed by Coulson with his cybernetic hand. He later existed in the Framework and was ultimately deleted by Aida. Bouncing Back * Francisco Rodriguez - Shot in the head by Ramon. Parting Shot * Yuri Krupin - Strangled by Androvich with his shadow. * Anton Petrov - Shot by Hunter. * General Androvich - Shot by Bobbi. Watchdogs * Watchdog Alpha - Shot by Mack with the Shotgun-Axe. Spacetime * Edwin Abbott - Shot to death by HYDRA soldiers. * Rowan Hamilton - Skull crushed by Malick with the Exoskeleton. * Charles Hinton - Throat crushed by Malick. Paradise Lost * Nathaniel Malick - Killed and form taken by Hive. * Stephanie Malick - Devoured from the inside out by Hive after he infected her with his parasites via a kiss. The Team * Lucio '''- Stabbed by Joey. * '''Gideon Malick - Skull crushed by Daisy. Failed Experiments * Kirk Vogel - Body melted along with the other remaining heads of HYDRA when Hive experimented on them. * Alisha Whitley - Stabbed by a Kree Reaper. * Kree Reaper 1 '- Face melted off by Hive. * '''Kree Reaper 2 '- Disintegrated by Mack with a splinter bomb to prevent Hive from harvesting its blood. Emancipation * Jackson - Neck broken by Lash. * Pete Boggs - Neck broken by Lash. * ''Andrew Garner/Lash'' - Stabbed through the back by Hellfire witha flaming chain. Ascension * '''R. Giyera - Shot by Fitz. * Lincoln Campbell - Blown up when the nuke destroyed the Quinjet in outer space, sacrificing himself to save Daisy and kill Hive. * Hive - Blown up in the Quinjet by Lincoln. Season 4 The Ghost * D. Anderson - Skull crushed by Ghost Rider. * R. Moore - Skull crushed by Ghost Rider. * M. Scott - Committed suicide by reopening his wound from his fight with Ghost Rider and bleeding out. * T. Mitchell - Killed when Reyes drove his car into him. * Zhong Wei - Shot to death by Chen after Bauer infected him. Meet the New Boss * Frederick - Burned and disintegrated by Reyes. Uprising * Chen - Died of a heart attack after being infected by Bauer. * Melinda May - Given a lethal injection by Radcliffe to reset her brain and later had her heart jump-started by Simmons. Lockup * Joseph Bauer''' '-Died of a heart attack after being infected by Bauer. * Hugo - Burned and disintegrated by Reyes. * Vincent - Burned and disintegrated by Reyes. * Santino Noguera - Burned to death by Reyes. The Good Samaritan * ''Roberto "Robbie" Reyes ''- Killed when his car crashed in the attack ordered by Morrow and resurrected by Johnny Blaze as the Ghost Rider. * '''Lucy Bauer' - Burned and disintegrated by Reyes. Deals With Our Devils * Zhi - Thrown against a wall by Mack. The Laws of Inferno Dynamics * Peng - Lungs and throats filled with diamonds by Morrow. * Elias Morrow - Burned to death and dragged into hell by Reyes. * Agent Nathanson - Neck broken by Aida. Broken Promises * Sunjina Nadeer - Killed by the Chitauri in the Battle of New York. * Artificial Intelligent Digital Assistant/Aida '- Decapitated by Mack. A second L.M.D of her was then built by Radcliffe. * ''Vijay Nadeer - Shot by his sister Ellen. He later existed in the Framework and was eventually deleted by Aida. The Patriot * Agent McCafferty - Impaled by a tree in the Quinjet crash caused by the Watchdogs. * Agent Burrows - Fell out of the Director's Quinjet after it was shot down by the Watchdogs. He later existed in the Framework and was eventually deleted by Aida. Wake Up * Hope Mackenzie - Died when she was four days old. She later existed in the Framework, and was eventually deleted by Aida. * '''Holden Radcliffe L.M.D - Shot in the head by Fitz. Fitz later repaired him for interrogation, then melted him in a furnace. Hot Potato Soup * Leo Babikov - Punched through the stomach by Aida. Boom * Zach Bynum - Killed when Shockley exploded, blowing up Nadeer's office. * Ellen Nadeer - Killed in Shockley's explosion. * Agnes Kitsworth - Died of brain cancer, but her consciousness was uploaded to the Framework. Self Control * Leopold Fitz L.M.D - Stabbed in the neck by Simmons. He was later repaired by the other L.M.Ds and was destroyed again when the May L.M.D blew up the Playground. * Agent Fisher - Shot by the Coulson L.M.D. * Jeffrey Mace L.M.D/The Patriot - Electrocuted by Daisy. * Alphonso Mackenzie L.M.D'' ''- Skull torn apart by Daisy. * Melinda May L.M.D - Blew herself and the Playground up. sacrificing herself to save Daisy and Simmons. * Phil Coulson L.M.D - Killed in the explosion of the Playground. * Holden Radcliffe - Wrists slit by Aida and had his consciousness uploaded into the Framework, solving Aida's programming paradox. He was later deleted by Aida. Identity and Change * Agnes Kitsworth - Shot in the heart by Fitz. No Regrets * Jeffrey Mace/The Patriot - Killed in the air strike ordered by Fitz and May, holding up the HYDRA Enlightenment Center long enough for the Resistance to escape, before the building collapsed on top of him. His death in the Framework resulted in his death in the real world. Farewell, Cruel World * Alistair Fitz - Shot by Simmons in self-defense. The Return * Richardson - Shot in the back of the head by Aida. * Agent Prince - Neck snapped by Aida. World's End * Daisy Johnson L.M.D/Quake '- Burned and disintegrated by Reyes. * ''Jemma Simmons L.M.D - Stabbed and electrocuted by Aida. * '''Aida/Madame Ophelia Hydra - Burned and disintegrated by Coulson under the control of Ghost Rider. Season 5 Orientation Part One * Jerry - Sucked out into space after Jones accidently shot a window while trying to kill the Vrellnexians. * Jones - Mauled by the Vrellnexians * Virgil - Devoured by the Vrellnexains. Orientation Part Two * Reese - Run through with the weapon sphere by Sinara. * Holt - Shot by Tess. A Life Spent * The Beast - Impaled by Abby after she phases her hand through his chest. * Zev - Devoured by Vrellnexians. Rewind * Rusty Peltzer - Died in a helicopter crash. * Lt. Evans - Shot in the head by General Hale. * Lt. Lucas - Shot in the head by General Hale. Fun & Games * Ben - Run through with the weapon spheres by Sinara. * Grill - Crushed with rocks thrown by Flint. * Tess - Neck broken by the Reapers. Resurrected later with Kree blood. Together or Not at All * The Vicar - Impaled through the head by Flint. * Maston-Dar - Run through with the weapon spheres by Sinara. * Faulnak - Stabbed by Kasius. The Last Day * Mouse - Mauled to death by the Roaches. * Robin Hinton - Stabbed through the heart by Voss. Her past self survived Best Laid Plans * Sinara - Impaled with a metal pole by Daisy. Past Life * The Kree Doctor - Shot in the head by Kasius. * Tye - Stabbed with his own knife by Daisy. * Hek-Sel - Thrown out into space by Flint. * Kree Watch Commander '- Decapitated by Fitz with a wire trap. * ''Elena Rodriguez/Yo-Yo - Throat slit by Kasius. Her past self survived. * '''Kasius - Stabbed in the back with the shotgun-axe by Mack. * Enoch - Blown up due to being used as power source for the Monolith. His past self survived All the Comforts of Home * Noah - Blown up by HYDRA's bomb, sacrificing himself to save Daisy and Fitz. Rise and Shine * General Fischer - Poisoned himself with cyanide. * Professor Steger - Shot in the head by General Hale. Inside Voices * Ian Quinn - Absorbed by the Gravitonium. The Honeymoon * Anton Ivanov/The Superior - Head smashed by Yo-Yo. All Roads Lead... * Werner von Strucker - Accidentally crushed under intense gravity by Ruby. * Ruby Hale - Throat slit by Yo-Yo. Option Two * Agent Thomas - Stabbed by the Remoraths. * Agent Wahl - Stabbed by the Remoraths. The One Who Will Save Us All * Qajax - Died from the side effects of the Odium. * Crixon - Absorbed through the Gravitonium by Talbot. * General Hale - Crushed by Talbot with his gravity powers after she attempts to trigger his brainwashing. The Force of Gravity * Agent Kim - Crushed by Talbot with his gravity powers. * Carl Creel/Absorbing Man - Absorbed through the Gravitonium by Talbot. * Qovas - Blown up with his spaceship by Deke and May. * Qolpakc - Blown up on Qovas' spaceship by Deke and May. The End * Glenn Talbot/Graviton - Shot into space by Daisy. * Leopold 'Leo' Fitz - Stomach split open by the rubble of a collapsing building. His past self survived. Season 6 Missing Pieces * Phillip "Phil" Coulson - ''Revealed to have died from his injury inflicted by Loki after the Ghost Rider burns off the GH.325 drug that kept him alive sometime before the events of the episode. * Tinker - Turned to concrete after accidentally getting stuck inside of a wall when the portal he was travelling through closed. * Agent Fox - Shot by Sarge. Window of Opportunity * '''Viro '- Throw out into space by Fitz. Code Yellow * Harold Simcoe - Stabbed in the stomach with a knife by Sarge due to him being infected by a Shrike. * Ray - Shot by Pax. * Agent Damon Keller ''- Stabbed in the stomach by Yo-Yo with Sarge's knife to keep him from destroying the Lighthouse due to him being infected by the Shrike. Inescapable * ''Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie (Illusion) ''- Devoured by Id Simmons. Toldja * Wayne - Decapitated by Mister Kitson. Collision Course Part One * Agent Phelps - Strangled to death by Pax. Collision Course Part Two * '''Pax' - Shot by Sarge. * Jaco' '- Blew himself up with an Atom Bomb in attempt to kill Izel onboard the Lazy Comet. * Toad - Blown up by Jaco with an Atom Bomb. * Boyle - Blown up by Jaco with an Atom Bomb. Leap * Agent Davis ''- Force to commit suicide by falling off a ledge while being controlled by Izel. From the Ashes * Thomas Benson - Injured in car crash and died after being taken off life support by his husband Marcus. * '''Atarah' - Shot by Malachi. New Life * Isaiah '- Killed offscreen by Enoch. * ''Agent Trevor Kahn - ''Shot by the Chronicom hunters. * '''The First '- Sliced in half by May. * '''The Second - Sliced in half by May. * The Third '''- Sliced in half by May. * 'Izel '- Stabbed in the back by May with Sarge's sword. * '''Pachakutiq/Sarge - Sliced in half by Mack with his own sword. Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Category:Marvel